City of Hope & Despair
by xXHoustunnaXx
Summary: 20 all new Hopes Peak students are put in a despair-ridden city. They must uncover the mysteries of Despair City or murder a classmate to escape. SYOC closed.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Another SYOC for the section. Also, this is my first Dangan Ronpa fic. I haven't written anything that was serious in a LONG time, so there might be some mistakes. Feel free to correct me and leave constructive or even destructive criticism, I love it all. OC form is at the bottom for those who want to send one in. Anyways, let's start.**

**Rated T for swearing.**

**I do not own Dangan Ronpa or any of these characters.**

Chapter 1:

...

For some reason my head is throbbing in pain. It feels like somebody kicked me in the face with all their strength. I had my eyes closed in agony and remained still.

...

Hours go by in my mind as I deal with the pain.

...

"No." I groan. My mind and body finally starts to function as the pain goes away.

...

"Don't fall asleep." My brain tells me I'm in a life or death situation. I listen to instinct and slowly open my eyes unaware of the nightmare I would awake in

I see the inside of a room that looks like something taken from a postapocalyptic scenario. The entire place from floor to ceiling is covered in dust as if the room had been empty for several centuries. I have no idea where I could be.

I quickly run out of energy. I close my eyes and tell myself everything will return to normal when I wake up for real. I should wake up in my bed just to find out it was all a dream. I should have realised what was up from the moment I got that letter saying that from a lottery of thousands of students that I, an ordinary girl known as Emily Sakai, would attend Hopes Peak Academy as the ultimate luckster.

"We're so proud of you!" My moms cheerful voice interrupts my thought. "Promise me that you'll do your best at hopes peak, I love you." She says filled with joy and tears in her eyes.

"I love you to mom." I hear my voice say these words. "Don't cry or else I'm going to start crying." I laugh and give her a hug.

My mom gets back in the car and after taking another glance at her daughter standing in front of her new school, mom wipes away her tears and drives away. We wave telling each other goodbye one last time. I didn't think getting dropped off would be that emotional, but now that my new life is about to start it finally feels real.

I take a deep breath and stare at the massive building in front of me. Hopes Peak Academy, graduate here and you're guaranteed success in life! I stood in front of the iconic high school with the dream of a succesful future. Out of thousands of students, I was chosen to attend the school along other ultimate students. My name is Emily Sakai, though I think I already mentioned that, and for the first time in my life I have the potential to follow my dream and make everyone I love proud!

Up until now, I lived what I would consider an average life. I come from a wealthy family. Though, we're not stuck up or anything like that. I'm in a band with some of my friends, but we're not that great. I love playing video games for fun. I'm not sure if there's anything I can tell you about me that is special, but it's probably because I always get nervous when talking about myself. Doing an introduction like this is kind of embarrassing.

Anyways, no point in standing out here any longer. I should hurry inside. I don't want to be late the first day of school. I take my first step on campus and then everything goes black. When I open my eyes I'm laying in my bed. Should have known that I was asleep. It's a dream that I immediately regret waking up from. I ask myself, why couldn't it last a little longer so I would be able to explore the school and meet my classmates? It wouldn't have been real, I know that, but I would enjoy knowing what it could be like. I lay silently in my bed thinking of the dream until I close my eyes to go back to sleep.

I open my eyes and smile. Hopes Peak Academy was no dream! It was a reality that finally hit me when I took my second step on campus in front of the unmistakably real school. Enough daydreaming, I'm here so I should take a look around and get a feel for the place. I took another step when suddenly I became light-headed and started seeing everything as a blur. My vision began whirling and twirling in a disorienting mix that caused me to collapse.

I open my eyes hoping that I would wake up where I had fallen or perhaps somebody found me unconscious and took me to the nurses room. Instead I found myself in an old, abandoned room. No idea where I was and worrying about what was going to happen to me.

That's when my ordinary life came to an end. I fell into the clutches of despair where I would wake up in a nightmare.

...

A disturbing chill shot up my spine now that I was fully awake. Flooded with fear and questions, I slowly built up my courage to look for answers. The strange room I found myself in was empty except for crumpled papers and trash littering the floor. As I pick my self up the wooden floors squeaked as I move. The floors seem unstable so it would be best to be careful where I step. I should look around to find a clue of where I was, so I hope.

I take a couple of steps observing my surroundings and the first thing to catch my eye is a camera that I didn't notice before in the corner of the room. It was the only thing in the room that was clean. Somebody was defiantly taking good care of it and that somebody could also be watching me now. Somehow the situation manages to get scarier then it already was. The camera is pointed towards me. Without controlling it my hand raised towards the camera flipping it off.

The camera suddenly moves causing me to flinch. This confirms my guess, but it only frightens me more. The camera is now pointed at my feet signaling me to look down. When I do I see a disturbing chalk drawing of a body. A dry blood stain covers half the head. Is this suppose to be like a crime scene when police investigate a murder? It looks like the person took a blow to the head and died. I continue to stare at the tracing. Something bothers me about it. Well, the whole thing bothers me, but it's something else. Isn't that the spot I woke up in? Not only that, it's the exact position I was in. Even my height and proportions seem to match the drawing

"What the fuck." I murmur to myself. I wasn't sure how to react, but this is probably what the sick fuck behind this intended.

My attention goes from the drawing to the window. There are two windows with horizontal shades dimly lighting the room. I walk over to the nearest one and take a peak outside. The view I get leaves me speechless. Through the filthy window I could see that I was in a large city surround by tall building. However it looks entirely empty for a city. No trace of life as if all humans disappeared from the earth leaving our structures to sit and deteriorate over time. It reminds me of ancient ruins despite obviously being a modern city. It was covered in dirt and trash much like the room I was in. The place looks untouched and strangely undamaged.

"Attention!" A voice says. I turn to see that it's from a speaker that I missed right below the camera.

"All students must report to the entrance of the building." Something about the voice seemed sadistic, it was childlike and playful making it sound out-of-place.

"Anybody who decides to ditch the entrance ceremony will be punished so!"

"One last announcement, please refrain yourselves from giving the security cameras the middle finger you savages! Upupupupu!"

The disturbing laughter stops. I have two options, do what this psycho tells me or possibly put myself in danger by ignoring him. Choosing the safer option I left my room to look for the entrance where I would meet my fellow students/prisoners.

* * *

**OC Form**

******Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**SHSL:**

**Date of Birth:**

**Sex:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Body Type:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Facial hair:**

**Special features:**

**Clothes:**

**Piercings: **

**Tattoos: **

**Scars:**

**Birthmarks: **

**Deformities: **

**Race: **

**Nationalities: **

**Languages:**

**Personality:**

**Religion/Beliefs: **

**Virtues: **

**Vices: **

**Bad Habits: **

**Fears: **

**Talents: **

**Accomplishments:**

**History:**

**Family:**

**Sexual Orientation: **

******Role in Trials:**

******Victim/Murderer/Survivor/Mastermind:**

******Execution:**

******Quotes:**

******Personal Items:**

******Other:**

******It's a long form, but I like being as descriptive as possible so please fill out the form the best you can. Put none on any things your character doesn't has. If they have a second SHSL title like hope or despair, make sure to add that because I'm planning to have multiple hopes and despairs in this story instead of just one. Once I get enough characters I'm going to start, so this will be first come first serve unless I get a bunch of OCs and I have time to pick, so send in an OC as soon as you can. I'll be accepting 18 OCs by PM only, one OC per person. I have 2 OCs in this myself, so total number of students will be 20. Thank you and don't forget to review. ;)**

******Males (9/10)**

******(Caustic Ego) - Finn Dixon - Ultimate Gemcutter - Alive**

******(Shadowplayer360) - Sen Kyouki - Ultimate Doctor - Alive**

******(The Anguished One) - Micheal Alvang - Ultimate Conman - Alive**

******(My OC) - Latido Imio - Ultimate Clown - Alive**

******(Saint River 2.0) - Maki Shirakawa - Ultimate Sloth - Alive**

******(Shyjoker) - Kin Shiori - Ultimate Robot - Alive**

******(PassItOn) - Corgan Getz - Ultimate Encyclopedia - Alive**

******(The Pocketwatch Ripper) - Kazuki Ethan Suzumoto - Ultimate Watchmaker - Alive**

******(The Legend of Zelda Fangirl) - Toshi Mizushima - Ultimate Paleontologist - Alive**

******...**

******Females (10/10) - CLOSED**

******(My OC) - Emily Sakai - Ultimate Luckster - Alive**

******(Demon-Maid-Nova-Jigoku) - Aria Blomgren - Ultimate Trickster - Alive**

******(FiendFyreFlower) - Kuturo Ayaka - Ultimate Color Mistress - Alive**

******(kimagurakihara) - Yamahata Rie - Ultimate Bounty Hunter - Alive**

******(LadyGlitchy) - Tsukiyo Minato - Ultimate Boxer - Alive**

******(Shyjoker) - Asbell Lightstage - Ultimate Rock Idol - Alive**

******(Yugao702) - Lillian Marinov - Ultimate Gymnast - Alive**

******(PassItOn) - Tsukasa Ryugamine - Ultimate Fangirl - Alive**

******(Nightmare Kami) - Hina Lin - Ultimate Observer - Alive**

******(Mossnose) - Chikage Katsuragi - Ultimate Forensics Anthropologist - Alive**


	2. Chapter 2: Chapter ?

**Let me start off by thanking everybody who has sent in a OC so far. I did a draft of the story and I know exactly where this will go and an idea of the in between suff. I still need a lot of OCs, so until the spots are filled. I'm going to use the opportunity to do... something. I'm not sure since this was going to be the introduction of characters, but I can't do that yet. It should work out, maybe. By the way, list of OCs accepted including their owners are in chapter 1.**

Chapter 2: Chapter 1.5, but technically Chapter 2

The door out of the room is impossible to open. My hand shakes and slips off the doorknob.

... ... ...

I take a deep breath to keep myself calm. My hand keeps still long enough for me to open the door

What was going on? Where am I? How did this happen?

These and many other questions race through my mind as I walk the halls of a mysterious building.

How long have I been asleep? Who is responsible for this?

My body moves on its own and feels nothing. It feels like something stronger is controlling me.

Am I going to die?

However my mind was in complete chaos as it tries to make sense of the situation.

What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck?

I find the stairs and walk down to the first floor.

Why me? What have I done to deserve this? Why God?

Each step feels like an eternity full of pure DESPAIR!

Please, no! Just no! This can't be happening!

I make it to the bottom. I survived my first challenge in this hell. From now on I will stay calm and focus.

Help! Anybody!

I keep walking, breathing, and living all the way to the building's entrance

Let me be alone... no, don't let me be the only one to...

I hear voices coming from the other side of the door. How did I even get here without noticing. No, that's not important now.

Who are these people. Are they like me or are they doing this to me?

I carefully open the door enough so I can peek inside. There are a group of people. Maybe they're students like me?

"So everybody woke up in a room with some kind of drawing in it?" A man said in a soft voice

"Sounds about right, but why?" A feminine voice asks.

A short burst of laughter fills the room. "The asshole behind this probably gets off on it. How is that going to help us?"

"We're trying our best to figure this out, so watch your attitude!" Another man commands.

"Attitude? I'm sorry, but I just think there are bigger questions then what the maniac's fetishes are."

"The drawings might be a message from the person who kidnapped us." A second female says.

"Maybe?"

They are students like me who have no clue of what was going on. Maybe they can explain this or I could help them. It's not like I had any other choice, I was told to go to this room by my kidnapper or else. Everybody turns around and stares at me as I open the door. There are 8 students around my age in the room.

"Number nine, welcome."

** Short and boring chapter. I scrapped my ideas of having this chapter just be a dream and the surprise birthday party to make things less confusing. There wasn't that much I could write about that takes place between chapter 1 and OC introductions. Speaking of OCs, anybody who is interested in sending one still has plenty of time. The SYOC will close when chapter 5 is posted. **


End file.
